


Seasons

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Usagi Yojimbo
Genre: Gay, M/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter<br/>Usagi visits Leo. </p><p>One of my stories from the Katana Shipping Anthology. Find it here. http://tinyurl.com/Katanashipping</p><p>I decided that I will eventually do two more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walk in the Park

Their first meeting was one of chance brought on by mystic elements and magic. They quickly found a kindred spirit in one another. They were proud and noble warriors from different worlds and found a bond through their choice of weapons and dedication to honor. 

Every time they got together, they tested their skills against one another. Thought their techniques were different, they were both masters in their craft. Sometimes Leonardo would gain the upper hand and others Usagi would win but there was never any animosity between them. 

It wasn’t often that they would be able get together but when they did, they made the most of their time. The fact that they were both seasoned warriors was comforting. No matter what world they were on, they didn’t have to worry about each other’s safety. 

Usagi understood that he had to remain hidden from the humans on Leo’s world. Leo understood that danger, both natural and man-made, could be anywhere on Usagi’s. But, that didn’t keep them from enjoying themselves. Each world had wonders to enjoy and they wanted to share those wonders with each other. 

The last time Leonardo visited Usagi’s world their friendship turned to one ‘with benefits,’ as Leo playfully called it. Usagi found the phrase to be humorous and fitting to their situation. It was not uncommon for males to have such relationships on his world. One of casual lovers seeking companionship that forms an unbreakable bond that lasts a lifetime. But romantic love was left out because it was easier to go long periods of time without seeing a friend.

Fortunately, when Leonardo told his family about the intimate turn his friendship had taken, he was met with support. However, Splinter did warn Leonardo that falling in love with Usagi would only cause him pain. 

It was Usagi’s turn to visit New York and Leonardo had their first night planned out. Even though it was winter and bundling up against the cold would cover their features enough, Leonardo still preferred the added darkness of night to help conceal their identities. 

The first part of their ‘date’ started with a movie. The theater in Central Park was screening Seven Samurai by Akira Kurosawa. To help avoid people, Casey and April accompanied them to purchase the tickets and popcorn. The old black and white movie may not have been the most spectacular the world had to offer but it had a great story to which Usagi could relate. 

The movie was long but not once did Usagi ask if it was near the end. In fact, when the credits started to roll and the lights came up, Usagi looked at Leo and asked, “That’s it?”

With a wide smile, Leo helped his friend to his feet. “For this movie, yes. I have others at home we can watch. I just wanted you to be able experience one on the big screen.”

“It was most enjoyable,” Usagi stated. “Thank you.” 

They said their goodbyes to Casey and April and then continued to explore Central Park. Deep down Leo wished he could take Usagi to Coney Island so he could ride the rides but there were too many people and a greater chance at being discovered. They would have to make do with the wonderful things within the park. 

They stopped at Harlem Meer Snack Bar for something to eat. Part of Leo worried about Usagi’s system rejecting all of the overly processed food, hoping that it wouldn’t cause an issue later. Then Leo remembered some of the food that Usagi ate back in his own world and that worry faded away.

Leo figured that Usagi spent enough of his time traveling by foot so once they were done eating they went for a ride in a horse-drawn carriage. It was a great way to spare their feet while looking at the beauty within the park. 

By the time the ride was over, it was getting late. So Leo tipped their driver and the pair headed back to the lair. 

Leonardo pulled the lever to open the hidden door and gestured for Usagi to go first. Much to Leonardo’s delight, the lair was empty. He had no idea where his family had gone but the note on the dojo door indicated that they were going to be out all night. 

They took off their winter clothes and Leo put them away. “Would you like to spar before bed?” Leo asked as he opened the dojo door. 

“I would,” Usagi smiled and stepped inside. 

Due to the level of intensity of their sparring, they use bokken to lessen the potential for injury. After bowing to one another, they attacked. The wooden swords clacked together as they did their dance. 

Neither of them held back, they never did, pushing each other’s limits and deadly skills. Usagi’s red eyes gleamed with excitement. It wasn’t often that he was able to cut loose and test his skills without the fear of death or dismemberment. 

Though the bout was fun, Leonardo’s hands were becoming sore. Each time his bokken connected to Usagi’s it sent shockwaves through the wood and to his hand. 

For a moment, Leo thought that he was going to win but Usagi found and opening and exploited it. Leo tried to block the attack but he was unable to bring his sword up in time and Usagi’s bokken connected to Leo’s exposed side. Usagi must have seen that he was going to win and managed to pull the strike. It still connected with enough force that Leo knew he was going to still feel it the next day. 

“I win,” Usagi declared. 

“I noticed,” Leo grunted, covering the sore spot with his hand. “Thank you for not completely following through with that strike.”

“If I had injured you too badly, I wouldn’t be able to collect my reward,” Usagi said with a smile. 

“Is that the only reason,” Leo teased. “And here I thought you didn’t want to hurt me because you cared.”

Usagi laughed as he approached Leo. “I care about you more than I really should.” Leo barely had time to process the meaning of what Usagi had said before he was pulled down into a heated kiss. 

Whatever Leo wanted to say was lost in the kiss. Declarations of love would have only led to an awkward conversation of how neither one was willing to give up their home. It was better not to bring it up. 

Usagi’s smaller tongue flicked around inside of Leo’s mouth. As much as Leo wanted to continue, he knew better than to do it in the dojo. Going against his desire, Leo pulled away from Usagi. “Not in here. Let’s go into my room.”

“Alright,” Usagi husked, releasing his hold on Leo.

They quickly cleaned up the dojo, placing the bokken back on the wall and then headed up to Leo’s room. Once there, they wasted little time stripping themselves of their gear and garments. 

Leonardo loved the feeling of running his fingers through Usagi’s fur. It was intoxicating to him. He ran his hands over Usagi’s back as they once again kissed. Despite how cuddly Usagi felt, the tight muscles and scarred flesh under the soft fur were a firm reminder of Usagi’s strength.

Moving to the bed they continued their exploration of each other’s bodies. Leo’s hands drifted down to cup Usagi’s butt as they sifted their position. Usagi moaned into the kiss, settling between Leo’s parting legs. 

Usagi broke the kiss and sat back on his feet. “I’m ready to collect my winnings.” His hand moved down to play with Leo’s tail. 

“I’m more than willing to give you your prize,” Leo smiled, biting his bottom lip. 

“You’re eagerness almost makes me believe that you lost on purpose.” Usagi’s finger slipped into Leo’s cloaca. There was enough natural lubricant to ease the passage of the single appendage. However, more lube would be needed before they could go any further. 

On Usagi’s world, they had to make due with oil based lubricants but, on Leo’s world they had the luxury of silicon based lube. Leo’s hand fumbled in the drawer until he found the bottle. “I would never lose on purpose.” He then passed it to Usagi and submitted himself to his friend’s skilled fingers. 

With a slight chuckle, Usagi got to work coating the inside of Leo’s tail with the slick substance. As Usagi’s fingers probed, Leo’s penis emerged. Having Leo’s penis emerge from the same place Usagi planned on putting his penis made for a difficult first time but they soon discovered that, with a little work, they could stretch the opening enough for both to fit. 

Both of Usagi’s hands were occupied. One hand worked to stretch Leo’s entrance while the other played with Leo’s tip. 

Leo churred in delight, digging his fingers into the sheets. 

“It’s good to see that you are enjoying yourself,” Usagi smiled. “But this is supposed to be my reward, remember.”

Leo looked up at Usagi and he had to blink a few time to get his eyes back into focus. Breathlessly Leo whispered, “You can start to collect at any time.”

“I will,” Usagi said as he removed his fingers and moved over Leo. After adding some of the lube to his penis, Usagi pressed in under Leo’s. With slow steady thrusts, Usagi worked his way past the tight opening and into the velvety warmth. 

Once Usagi was fully imbedded, Leo pulled him down into a passionate kiss. As a result, Leo got what he really wanted, Usagi’s warm soft fur rubbing against his heated cock. Usagi knew what Leo liked and moved his body with each thrust. The double stimulation elicited churr after churr from the turtle. 

The need to breathe had Usagi moving from Leo’s lips to kiss and nip at Leo’s neck. Leo rolled his head back, losing himself in the pleasure. His hands stayed planted on Usagi’s back and he bucked his hips thrusting his cock into Usagi’s stomach. 

Leo climaxed, releasing his seed on Usagi’s exposed stomach while he churred. Moving his head to recapture Usagi’s lips, Leo basked in the surge of endorphins. 

Usagi increased his pacing, thrusting hard into Leo to achieve his own orgasm. With a deep grunt, Usagi staggered his movements as he emptied himself inside of Leo’s tail. Breathlessly they continued in a messy kiss as their bodies pulsated against one another. 

With a satisfied sigh Usagi collapsed next to Leonardo, resting his head on Leo’s shoulder. “This was a good first day in your world.” He trailed his fingers over the scars on Leo’s plastron. 

“I have to give you good reason to keep coming back,” Leo teased. His heart pounded as he looked down at Usagi and kissed the top of his head. “I care for you more than I should as well.”

“I should wash myself,” Usagi said as he got off the bed. 

Though their bond was strong and their friendship everlasting, they were from different worlds so they could never truly be together. In those worlds their lives were hard and uncertain. All they had were moments. Moments they prayed that, when they parted, would not be their last.


	2. Hanami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring
> 
> Leonardo visits Usagi
> 
>  
> 
> The second one in my contributions to the anthology.

Miyamoto Usagi stood, waiting eagerly in the designated spot. Not wanting to frighten any of the villagers, most of whom knew nothing about the other dimensions, Usagi had chosen a spot in the middle of a large rice field. Prep work had been done on the field but it was not yet time to plant the rice so the open field had yet to be flooded. The soil under Usagi’s feet was soft but not muddy. 

There were only four times a year that he was able to spend time with his friend Leonardo. In the summer and winter, Usagi would travel to Leonardo’s world and in the spring and autumn Leonardo would visit Usagi. Their visits would last for no more than a week at a time. It was too short in Usagi’s opinion. 

It was spring and the ume blossoms were in full bloom. The air was sweet with their subtle perfume and the ground beneath the trees was covered with their pink petals, much like freshly fallen snow. It was a sight to behold and one he wanted to share with his dearest friend. 

The portal opened and Usagi’s heart seemed to skip a beat. Leonardo stepped through and Usagi was pleased to see that he was wearing a short, blue kimono. Leonardo’s katana were no longer secured at his back but were at his side, like a samurai. He would fit in nicely with Usagi’s people. 

A wide smile parted Leonardo’s lips as his eyes met with Usagi’s. “Hello, Usagi.”

“Welcome, Leonardo-san,” Usagi replied with an equally wide smile as they walked towards each other. “It is good to see you again.” When they reached one another, their hands clasped in the middle and they leaned into a friendly hug that lingered a little longer than necessary. As much as Usagi had wished to turn his head to capture Leonardo’s lips he knew that an open field was not the place for it. There would be time enough for that later. 

“Come, I want to show you my home village,” Usagi said, leading the way down the path to the village. As eager as he was to show Leonardo the blossoms, Usagi was just as eager to show Leonardo the place where he had grown up and how his people prospered. 

Usagi showed Leonardo the dam that held the water back from the rice fields and explained how they would be opened up to flood the rice fields for planting. Leonardo marveled at the ingenuity and Usagi couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride. His father had a hand in engineering the dam.

As they approached the village, petals started to appear on the path. The breeze had carried them from the grove and caused them to dance and swirl around. The scent of the flowers was soon joined by the smell of food. Venders lined the roads, advertising their wares. Some offered food while others sold trinkets. There were a few who offered the chance to play a game and win a prize. Performers of varying talents had also set themselves up in hopes of earning a few coins. Usagi waved to his friend Kitsune as she showed off her skill with her fans and tops. Gennosuke stood nearby watching the woman who had managed to win his heart. 

They watched Kitsune perform while Leonardo took the opportunity to catch up with the ronin rhino. There was joy in Leonardo’s eyes that was a result of knowing true freedom. There was no need for him to stay hidden in Usagi’s world. It was like a lead weight had been lifted from Leonardo’s back and he was finally allowed to relax. But as much as Leonardo loved it here, Usagi knew that he would not stay. He could not leave his family and none of them would want to leave their home.

Musicians played a lively tune in the middle of the village and several people had gathered to dance. It was here that Usagi found the town magistrate Kenichi, his wife Mariko, and their son Jotaro. “So you are the ninja Usagi has told us about.” Kenichi said as he extended his hand. “It is hard to fathom that there are worlds beyond this one. I’m sure you have wonderful and unbelievable stories to tell”

“Let’s see if the ninja can dance.” With a mischievous grin, Mariko grabbed Leonardo’s hand and pulled him out among the dancing villagers. Usagi laughed as he watched the ninja master fumble over dance moves that the village children learned from an early age. After a while, Leonardo got the gist of the dance and was able to move with the others with almost seamless fluidity. 

The festivities lasted for the rest of the afternoon and started to settle as the sun started to set. Usagi bought a couple bento meals and a bottle of sake. Other villagers were doing the same and were making their way into the grove of ume trees. 

Leonardo was in charge of carrying the lantern as they made their way deeper into the grove. They passed villagers who were tying their offerings to the lower branches before sitting below the trees to eat. 

“I have a special place for us,” Usagi said as he led Leonardo away from the others. “It’s a little further away from the others.”

“That sounds nice,” Leonardo said. Usagi looked back over his shoulder and could see that there was a slight blush spreading across Leonardo’s beak and a knot formed in Usagi stomach. 

Usagi led Leonardo up a slight incline and through some dense trees, closer to the hillside. He then turned and headed down a steep slope that led into a clearing, surrounded by large, old ume trees. The ground was covered with a thick layer of the pink blossoms. 

Usagi set the bento and bottle of sake at the base of one of the trees and then knelt down to say a short prayer. “Who are you praying to?” Leonardo asked, kneeling down next to Usagi. He set the lantern in a nook of one of the roots for safe keeping. 

“The kami that live within these trees,” Usagi explained. “I am asking them to bless the village with a bountiful harvest of plums and rice.”

“Then I will ask the same,” Leonardo stated and turned to the tree. 

They prayed together in front of the tree for a while. When Usagi finished and stood, Leonardo did the same. Looking over at Usagi, Leonardo asked, “So the food is for the kami?”

Usagi chuckled and answered, “Only symbolically.” He then bent down and collected the bento and sake. “Now we can enjoy ourselves.”

They sat together with their backs against one of the larger trees. It stood so tall that the top could not be seen and it was so wide that ten men with their arms outstretched would have a hard time keeping their hands locked as they surrounded it. The large roots provided a comfortable nook padded with the fragrant petals. 

“Itatakimasu,” Usagi said in a small prayer after opening his bento. 

“Itatakimasu,” Leonardo echoed before taking a bite. His eyes rolled back in his head as he savored the flavor. “This is delicious. The food on your world is unlike anything I can get back home. There is a freshness to it and a simplicity that makes it… so good. It’s one of my favorite things about coming here.”

Usagi lifted his brow and considered his friend in good humor. “So you come here for the food.”

“I said it was one of the reasons I like to come here,” Leonardo smiled. “One of many. Most of which have to do with you.”

“Oh?” Usagi teased. “What about me keeps you wanting to return?”

Leonardo chewed his food as he considered his answer. “Well…. There aren’t many good sword fighters in New York so it’s nice to have someone on my level to spar with.”

Usagi nodded his head. “I too enjoy sparing with you, Leonardo.”

“We share similar interests,” Leonardo continued as Usagi poured him a saucer of sake. “We can talk for hours and never run out of topics to talk about.”

“Is that all?” Usagi asked with a hint of a smile, hidden behind his saucer as he took a drink. 

Leonardo leaned his head back against the tree and looked at Usagi. His hand came up and he ran his fingers along Usagi’s cheek. “We have fun together. Do you think the kami in the trees would mind if I kissed you? It’s something I have wanted to do since I steeped through the portal.”

Usagi turned so that he was facing Leonardo and he leaned in close. “They won’t mind at all.”

Leonardo’s hand firmly but gently grabbed the back of Usagi’s head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. With both hands cupping Usagi’s face, Leonardo moved up to his knees. Usagi had to twist his body around to do the same. Once up, Leonardo’s hands moved to slide down Usagi’s chest. 

Breaking the kiss, Usagi let out a moan and buried his face on Leonardo’s shoulder. “In my haste, I forgot to bring some lubrication with me. We will be limited in what we can do.”

“I brought some from home,” Leo whispered back, reaching into his belt to reveal a small tube of the slick substance from his world. 

Relieved, Usagi let out a soft chuckle and lied back, pulling Leonardo down on top of him. “Then you get to be on top,” he husked, pulling Leonardo down into another kiss. Hands continued to explore and pushed clothes aside. Leonardo moved off to the side so that he could reach between Usagi’s parted legs. After placing a few drops of lubricant on his finger, Leonardo got to work prepping Usagi. The glorious substance was so slick and had a tendency to last that they didn’t need much of it. 

Leonardo took his time in prepping Usagi. He always did. He had to if he didn’t want to hurt Usagi with his girth. It took some time but Usagi enjoyed the process. Leonardo’s slick finger would often strike Usagi’s prostate, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through his groin. 

Once he was satisfied with his prep work, Leonardo moved back on top of Usagi. He added more of the lubricant to his penis and gave himself a few good pumps to make sure he was well coated. Then, with great care, Leonardo eased his way into Usagi. 

In the dim light of the lantern, Leonardo watched Usagi’s face for any sign of discomfort. He never went too deep and he never let himself lose control. He couldn’t. As he continued to move with long, slow strokes, Leonardo used his lubricant covered hand to pump Usagi’s penis.

The pain from the intrusion didn’t last long. Leonardo’s thickness pressed against Usagi’s prostate with nearly constant pressure and his skilled fingers, on Usagi’s penis, knew how and where to grip for the greatest result. Usagi’s head swam in a fog of pleasure. Something only Leonardo has been able to achieve. 

With a deep moan, Usagi climaxed. Curling up to wrap his arms behind Leonardo’s neck, Usagi’s felt his body tremble. Leonardo took great care of Usagi as he worked him through his orgasm. Usagi never achieved anything like it with anyone else. 

When Usagi settled back down, Leonardo buried his hands in the petals on either side of Usagi’s head and sought his own completion. Leonardo’s body was tense as he fought to maintain control. Losing control would mean injury to Usagi. His body shook with effort and Usagi could feel Leonardo harden further, signaling that he was close. A rumbling churr sounded from Leonardo and his movements staggered as he released his seed inside of Usagi. 

Leonardo collapsed beside Usagi, sending some petals to dance for a moment in the air. Some of them settled back down on Leonardo’s headed flesh, sticking to the sweat. 

After a few moments Leonardo leaned forward to kiss Usagi. “Today was fun. And this village is beautiful. How can you travel so much when this place is paradise?”

Usagi sighed. “It’s complicated. I would love to settle down here. But… My father was the magistrate for the village before Kenichi, and Mariko was my… lover. Jotaro is mine. I was away so Kenichi married Mariko and claimed Jotaro as his to save her form the dishonor of having a bastard. If I were to stay… it would be unfair to Kenichi. I don’t want him to think that I was trying to take back what I foolishly left behind.”

“I understand,” Leonardo soothed as he caressed Usagi’s cheek. 

“You are the only person I have told.” Usagi sighed and smiled softly. It felt good to finally be able to tell someone and he knew that he could trust Leonardo with the information. He was glad he had Leonardo in his life, even if it was only for four short visits a year.


End file.
